dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Super: Universal Budokai Tenkaichi
Dragon Ball Super: Universal Budokai Tenkaichi is a fighting game based off of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super. This is the largest fighting game in Dragon Ball's history, being released on Dragon Ball's 40th anniversary of the anime and being released for the PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Modes Dragon History The main mode of the game, hosted by Goku. This mode takes you through major fights of the entire franchise. Saiyan Saga Host: Piccolo Main Boss: Great Ape Vegeta This saga contains the fights against Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta. 1. I am Goku's Brother! Battle against Raditz (Goku and Piccolo vs. Raditz) 2. Goku's Anger! The Invincible Nappa (Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Kid Gohan, and Goku vs. Nappa) 3. Battle of the Saiyans! Goku vs. Vegeta (Goku vs. Vegeta) 4. Another Great Ape?! Goku's in Danger! (Goku vs. Great Ape Vegeta) Frieza Saga Host: Vegeta Main Boss: Frieza (100% Final Form) This saga chronicles the fights between the Z Warriors and Frieza's army. 1. A New Opposition! Frieza's Army (Vegeta vs. Dodoria) 2. Vegeta Meets His Match!? (Vegeta vs. Zarbon (Base, Transformed)) 3. Enter the Ginyu Force! (Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan vs. Guldo and Recoome, then Goku vs. Burter and Jeice) 4. The Body-Swapping Captain! Defeat Captain Ginyu (Vegeta vs. Goku (Ginyu) and Captain Ginyu) 5. Frieza Arrives! (Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form) vs. Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo) 6. Goku... the Super Saiyan! (Goku (Super Saiyan vs. Frieza (100% Final Form) Z Movies Saga, Part 1 Host: Adult Gohan Main Boss: Meta-Cooler (Nucleus) This saga chronicles all major fights from the DBZ movies, the Garlic Jr. Saga, and the Bardock TV special--up to The Return of Cooler. 1. Bardock's Final Battle! Defeat Frieza (Bardock vs. Frieza Soldier, Appule, Cui, and Frieza (1st Form) 2. Into the Dead Zone! The Immortal Garlic Jr. (Gohan vs. Garlic Jr.) 3. The World's Strongest! The Brain of Dr. Kochin (Master Roshi, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Goku vs. Dr. Wheelo) 4. The Fate of the Earth (Goku vs. Turles) 5. Goku's... A Super Saiyan!? The Super Namekian (Goku and Piccolo vs. Lord Slug, then Goku vs. Lord Slug (Great Namek) 6. Garlic Jr. Reurns! The Makyo Star's Power (Piccolo, Krillin, and Kid Gohan vs. Garlic Jr. (Base, Transformed) 7. The Armored Squadron (Piccolo vs. Dore, Neiz, and Salza) 8. Frieza's Older Brother! Cooler's Revenge (Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) vs. Cooler (Base, Final) 9. Cooler's Last Stand! Destroy the Nucleus (Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Meta-Cooler (Nucleus) Andorids Saga Host: Future Trunks Main Boss: Super Perfect Cell This saga chronicles the fights against Dr. Gero, his Androids, and his ultimate weapon: Cell. 1. A Mysterious New Super Saiyan! Frieza Returns (Future Trunks vs. Mecha-Frieza and King Cold) 2. The Androids Appear! Goku's in Danger (Andorid 19 vs. Goku (Super Saiyan), then Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 19) 3. The Two New Androids! 17 & 18 (Piccolo, Future Trunks, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan vs. Lapis and Lazuli) 4. The Mysterious Monster! His Name is Cell (Piccolo vs. Cell (Imperfect) 5. The Road to Perfection (Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect) vs. Piccolo, Lapis, Android 16, Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) 6. Let the Cell Games Begin! Goku vs. Cell (Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Perfect) 7. The Super Saiyan 2! Attack of the Cell Jr.'s (Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. 7 Cell Jr.'s) 8. Gohan vs. Cell! The Deceisive Battle (Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Perfect) 9. Cell's Final Attack! Prepare the Father-Son Kamehameha (Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Super-Perfect) 10. Bringing Peace to the Future (Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Imperfect) Majin Buu Saga Host: Hercule Main Boss: Kid Buu This saga chronicles the story of the Z Fighters as they attempt to stop Babidi from unleashing Majin Buu, a djinn created by his father, Bibidi. 1. The Otherworld Tournament (Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) vs. Pikkon 2. Energy Drain! The Terrible Majin (Spopovich vs. Videl) 3. The First Stage! Vegeta Goes First (Vegeta vs. Pui Pui) 4. The Second Stage! Goku Goes Next (Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) vs. Yakon) 5. The Demon King! Gohan vs. Dabura (Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan 2) vs. Demon King Dabura 6. The Long-Awaited Battle! Return of the Dark Prince (Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Vegeta 7. This Is Buu!? Vegeta's Sacrifice (Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Buu 8. Super Saiyan 3!? Goku's New Power (Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Buu) 9. Buu vs. Buu! Good and Evil (Evil Buu vs. Majin Buu) 10. Battle in the Time Chamber! Super Gotenks (Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3 vs. Super Buu) 11. The Potara Fusion! Meet Vegito (Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) 12. The Original Buu (Vegeta and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu 13. The Final Weapon! The Triumphant Spirit Bomb (Vegeta, Majin Buu, Hercule, and Goku vs. Kid Buu) Z Movies Saga, Part 2 Host: Krillin Main Boss: Hirudegarn This saga covers up all major fights from the DBZ movies (starting with Super Android 13) and Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans- up to Wrath of the Dragon. 1. Three New Androids! Defeat Androids 14 and 15 (Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 14 and Android 15) 2. The Extreme Battle! Three Super Saiyans vs. Android 13 (Goku (Super Saiyan, Piccolo, Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), Teen Gohan and Krillin vs. Android 13 (Base, Fusion) 3. The Legendary Super Saiyan?! Broly, Son of Paragus (Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), 4. Super Saiyan vs. Legendary Super Saiyan (Goku (Super Saiyan) vs Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) 5. Enter the Ghost Warriors! (Goku (Super Saiyan, Gohan (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Piccolo vs. Frieza (Final Form), Turles, Lord Slug, and Cooler (Base) 6. Destroy the Brain! The Last Ghost Warrior (Goku (Super Saiyan, Gohan (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Piccolo vs. Hatchiyack 7. The Galaxy Soldiers Attack! (Krillin vs. Zangya) 8. Bojack's True Power (Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Bojack (Base, Full Power) 9. The Fate of the Galaxy! Bojack's Last Stand (Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Bojack (Full Power) 10. The Return of Broly! The Dangerous Duo (Gohan (Super Saiyan), Goku (Super Saiyan), Goten (Super Saiyan), and Trunks vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) 11. The Super Warriors' Defeat! I'm the One Who'll Win (Lazuli, Krillin, Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Bio-Broly 12. Janemba (Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Janemba (Base) 13. All Hell Breaks Loose! Frieza Returns (Adult Gohan vs. Frieza (Final Form) 14. The New Fusion! Goku and Vegeta (Goku (Super Saiyan 3), Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) and Gogeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Janemba) 15. Dragon Fist Explosion! If Goku Doesn't Who Will?! (Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Hirudegarn) Beerus Saga Host: Whis Main Boss: Golden Frieza This saga chronicles Goku's earliest encounters with the God of Destruction, Beerus. 1. Beerus, God of Destrucion (Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 3) 2. Vegeta is Enraged! (Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Beerus) 3. The Power of A God! Goku vs. Beerus (Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Beerus) Dragon Ball GT Saga Host: Pan Main Boss: Omega Shenron This saga chronicles the adventures of Goku (Turned back into a child by Emperor Pilaf), Trunks, and Pan as they fight three new threats to the Earth. 1. Planet of Moneygrubbers! Goku vs. Ledgic (Goku (GT) vs. Ledgic) 2. Rescue the Dragon Balls! To Planet Luud (Goku (GT) vs. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy and Mutchy) 3. The Mechanical God! Save Pan (Goku (GT) and Trunks (GT) vs. Luud (Base, Full Power) 4. Head for Battle! The Might General Rilldo (Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) vs. General Rilldo (Base, Meta, Hyper Meta) 5. Baby's Final Host (Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 3) and Uub (Base, Majuub) vs. Baby Vegeta (Base, Baby Vegeta 2, Super Baby Vegeta 2) 6. Enter the Super Saiyan 4! Battle on New Planet Tuffle (Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) 7. Frieza and Cell! A Dangerous Tag Team (Goku (GT) vs. Frieza (Final Form) and Cell (Super-Perfect) 8. The General Attacks! Gohan vs. Rilldo (Gohan (GT) vs. General Rilldo) 9. The Super Android (Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super 17) 10. The Strongest Enemy?! The Two Star Dragon (Pan and Goku (GT) vs. Haze Shenron) 11. The Electricity Absorber! The Five-Star Dragon (Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Rage Shenron) 12. Looks Can be Deceiving! The Six-Star Dragon (Goku (GT) and Pan vs. Oceanus Shenron (Base, Transformed) 13. Save your Granddaughter! The Seven-Star Dragon (Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 4 vs. Naturon Shenron (Pan Absorbed) 14. 6,000 Degrees of Heat! The Four-Star Dragon (Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan 4) vs. Nuova Shenron) 15. Sibling Rivalry! The Three-Star Dragon (Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) and Nuova Shenron vs. Eis Shenron) 16. The Final Shadow Dragon! The One-Star Shadow Dragon (Goku (GT) (Sueper Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron) 17. Gogeta's Return (Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Omega Shenron 18. A Miraculous Victory! The Universal Spirit Bomb (Goku (GT) vs. Omega Shenron) Dragon Ball Saga Host: Kid Goku Main Boss: Demon King Piccolo This saga chronicles Goku's earliest years, and his fights with the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo. 1. Battle in the Desert! The Notorious Thief, Yamcha (Kid Goku vs. Teen Yamcha) 2. Retrieve the Dragon Balls! The Emperor Pilaf (Kid Goku vs. Pilaf Machine (Pilaf) 3. Great Ape Rampage (Teen Yamcha vs. Kid Goku (Great Ape) 4. Ceiling vs. Ground (Kid Goku vs. Nam) 5. Master vs. Pupil! The Wise Jackie Chun (Kid Goku vs. Jackie Chun, then Jackie Chun vs. Kid Goku (Great Ape), then Kid Goku vs. Jackie Chun) 6. Enter the Red Ribbon Army (Kid Goku vs. Colonel Silver) 7. Scaling Muscle Tower! Defeat Ninja Murasaki (Kid Goku and Android 8 vs. Ninja Murasaki) 8. Treasure in the Pirate Cave (Kid Goku vs. General Blue) 9. Arale, Dr. Slump's Creation (Arale vs. General Blue) 10. The Power of Mercenary Tao (Mercenary Tao vs. Kid Goku) 11. Goku's Strikes Back (Kid Goku vs. Mercenary Tao) 12. The Red Ribbon Army's Last Stand (Kid Goku vs. Staff Officer Black and Black Battle Suit) 13. Baba's Final Warrior! The Deceased Gohan (Kid Goku vs. Grandpa Gohan) 14. Final Match! Goku vs. Tien (Kid Goku) vs. Tien Shinhan) 15. Sweet Revenge! Avenge Krillin (Kid Goku vs. Tambourine) 16. Final Showdown! Demon King Piccolo (Kid Goku vs. Demon King Piccolo (Young) 17. Piccolo's Reincarnation! Goku vs. Junior (Goku vs. Piccolo) Mission 100 Hosted by Android 16, Lapis, and Lazuli, this mode takes players to matches with strict conditions and a simulator that can power up any fighter in the game. Tournament Hosted by Hercule and Pan, this mode takes players to tournaments open at special times. Each tourney features sixteen fighters, and the winner of the final two faces a special fighter. If you beat him/her, you win the tournament. Free Duel Hosted by Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz, this mode can let you fight against any character with your own. You can also do two-player mode. Internet Connection (Nintendo Switch only) Hosted by Bulma, you can fight with friends online, or see their info. Evolution Z Hosted by Launch, this mode lets players exchange Z Fighter points for merchandise for their Z fighters in Launch's shop. Training Hosted by Goten and Trunks, this mode teaches you how to play this game. You can also train to get comfortable with the controls. Data Center Hosted by the Ox King, this mode lets you watch replays of previous fights or unlock customized fighters. Character Info Hosted by Chi-Chi, this mode lets you see info on all characters that you unlocked. Options Hosted by Mr. Popo and Dende, this feature lets player adjust sound settings and audio, and save game data. Summon a Dragon After fighting seven Dragon Balls, Oolong will summon either Shenron, Porunga, Ultimate Shenron, or Black Smoke Shenron so that they can grant you a wish. After a wish is granted, you must find seven more Dragon Balls before summoning a dragon again. Playable Characters This game hosts a massive roster of characters. Z-Fighters *Goku (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue) *Majin Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan 4) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Great Saiyaman *Piccolo *Krillin *Kid Krillin *Yamcha *Teen Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Kid Goten *Goten (GT) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Base) *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Pan *Uub (Base, Majuub) Fusions *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue) *Gogeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Allies *Yajirobe *Future Trunks *Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Rage) *Future Mai *Hercule *Master Roshi (Base, Jackie Chun, Max Power) *Chi-Chi (Kid, Teen) *Pikkon *Tapion *Pilaf Machine (Pilaf, Shu, Mai, Fused) *Arale *Jaco Supreme Kais *Shin *Kibito *Kibito Kai *Zamasu (Base, Fused) *Goku Black (Base, Super Saiyan Rose) *Gowasu Saiyans *Raditz *Nappa *Saibaman *Turles *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Bio-Broly *Paragus Frieza's Army *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Final Form, Mecha-Frieza) *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Transformed) *Frieza Soldier *Appule *Cui *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu *King Cold *Sorbet *Tagamo *Shisami Androids *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect) *Andorid 16 *Lapis *Lazuli *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Cell Jr. *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Super 17 *Android 8 Babidi's Forces *Majin Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Babidi *Demon King Dabura *Pui Pui *Yakon *Spopovich *Yamu Makyans *Garlic Jr. (Base, Transformed) *Ginger *Nicky *Sansho Bio-Warriors *Dr. Wheelo *Kishime *Misokatsun *Ebifurya Turles Crusher Corps *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Rasin *Lakasei Lord Slug's Clan *Lord Slug (Base, Great Namek) *Angila *Wings *Medamatcha Spice Boys *Spice *Salt *Mustard *Vinegar Cooler's Armored Squadron *Cooler (Base, Final, Meta-Cooler, Nucleus) *Salza *Dore *Neiz Galaxy Soldiers *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Zangya *Bido *Bujin *Kogu Other Demons *Janemba *Super Janemba *Hirudegarn Gods of Destruction *Beerus *Whis *Champa *Vados Universe 6 *Botamo *Frost (1st Form, 2nd Form, Final Form) *Auta Magetta *Hit Universe 6 Saiyans *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) *Caulifla (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Kale (Base, Super Saiyan Berserker) Trio de Dangers *Basil *Lavender *Bergamo Pride Warriors *Toppo *Jiren *Dyspo *Kahseral Other Planets *Galbee *Ledgic *Zoonama *Bon Para *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy *Mutchy *Luud (Base, Full Power) Tuffles *Baby *Baby Vegeta (Base, Baby Vegeta 2, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape) *Baby Trunks *Baby Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Baby Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Hatchiyack Machine Mutants *General Rilldo (Base, Meta, Hyper Meta) *Commander Nezi *Bizu *Ribet *Natt Shadow Dragons *Haze Shenron *Rage Shenron *Oceanus Shenron (Base, Transformed) *Naturon Shenron (Mole Absorbed, Pan Absorbed) *Nuova Shenron *Eis Shenron *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) World Tournament Competitors *Giran *Nam *Pamput Red Ribbon Army *Colonel Silver *Major Metallitron *Ninja Murasaki *General Blue *Staff Officer Black *Black Battle Suit Baba's Fighters *Fangs *See-Through *Bandages *Spike *Grandpa Gohan Piccolo's Army *Demon King Piccolo (Old, Young) *Tambourine *Cymbal *Drum Category:Video Games